


Summer Storms

by Phantom_Fox



Series: The Miraculous Legends of Zelda (and Link!) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Epic Friendship, F/M, Kwamis - Freeform, Miraculous Holders, Multi, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Unrequited Love, dorks being dorks, love square shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Fox/pseuds/Phantom_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summer Solstice festival promises great fun to the people of Hyrule, but trouble is brewing. Don't rain on our parade! Good thing the local heroes Loftwing and Wolf are ready for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storms

Throwing his shield up at the last moment, Link shook off the sharp jolt of pain as he rolled. Sweat dibbled down his face. Leaves crackled and a cloud of dirt was kicked up. Before he could plan any offense, a rain of blows forced him on the defense. Eyes narrowed in the bight morning sun, he assessed his opponent. He was backed into a cluster of trees. 

The protesting rasp of a sword being sheathed broke the momentary impasse.

“C’mon Mr. Hero, I would’ve thought you could do better than that.” 

The young, green-clad man allowed himself a smirk. This fight wasn’t over yet.

“I cannot believe—“

With a guttural shout, Link planted his boots on the side of a tree and shoved, launching himself up and over his gaping rival. Muscle memory curved his spine. Completing the flip, he tumbled in a tight ball before springing to his feet. Quick as a thunderstorm gust, the proud singing of steel preluded the disarming of the yellow-clad man by seconds. 

The cleaning was silent.

And then the crowd burst into cheers.

Link grinned wolfishly as he hauled a stunned Pipit to his feet. “Surely you didn’t think I would let _you_ break my winning streak?” 

“Showoff,” muttered Pipit good-naturedly, carefully exiting the swarm of excited children to retrieve his discarded weapon. 

“Now Junior Rangers,” boomed a barrel chested man. “What did you learn from this duel?”

Swiftly lining up, the trainees offered a crisp salute. One blond boy stepped one pace ahead, blue eyes twinkling in awe.

“Yes, Colin?” 

“Never let down your guard! Expect the unexpected!” Colin reinforced his posture. “Press all your advantages! Page ninety-four, paragraph seven states that. . .”

The other children fidgeted restlessly, throwing a pleading gaze at the commander. Their exasperation was clear. Mustache twitching in amusement, the head ranger cut off Colin’s handbook recitation by ordering drills. Obediently, instructors and pupils marched back to the cabin.

Pipit clutched his forehead dramatically. “If such an amazing hero can bear to eat with us mortals, you should join us in the mess hall later. It’s Taco Tuesday! The food of the gods!” He added in a huff, “One day you definitely need to teach me these new moves you keep surprising us with.”

Link laughed nervously, still slightly embarrassed at Colin’s reverence. 

“Seriously, you have the moves like you learned directly from a Chosen Hero of the goddesses.” He snapped his fingers. “No, I know the secret! It’s so obvious!”

Link stiffened, twisting the cold ring on his finger.

“You’re one of those crazies that follow them around all day.” Pipit sighed. “Be careful, Link. Those monsters they deal with are no joke!”

“Uh . . . er, right.” Link’s grin was too rigid and wide, but Pipit had already turned away. “See you later!”

As soon as he exited the clearing, a blur of green shot out of his pouch. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Thanks.” Link pinched the bridge of his nose. “That really helps.”

The disproportioned, tiny wolf hovered in the air, watching her chosen grumble under his breath. “So reckless! Do you want people to know who you are?” She ruffled her grey-green fur impatiently. “After all your fussing at me to stay out of sight! I’d love to have fun for once. It’s always lessons at that Academy or work. How long do we have to babysit the ankle-biters? I wanted to see the festival!”

“We’ve talked about this!” Cautiously, he reaffirmed they were alone. “The festival has to wait until after I do my duties here. . .” He resolutely ignored the immature snickering, suppressing his own snort. “Then we can—honestly, Bendis! Yes, I said ‘do my duties.’ Just get in the bag.” He stroked her large, fuzzy head with an index finger. “I promise we’ll visit the festival. Are all kwamis this ridiculous?”

But one hour blended into four. The stables needed cleaning, the tool shed shelves had buckled, the birdfeeders required filling, and junior scouts demanded a supervisor. 

“Faron’s thistles!” The wolf kwami snarled. “Who dumped the trouble kids on you?”

“Shush!” Link hissed discretely. “I was busy with some favors and was traded shifts.” Adopting a faux cheerful pose, the blond grit his teeth. “They aren’t so bad.”

But they were. The group was a terrible mix of hyperactive and apathetic. Keeping track of them all was like herding cats. Already, several children were complaining or wandering away.

“N-no! You, stay put.” He steered a wildly yelling child back to the group. “Put down that axe! Don’t eat that plant!” Thinking quick, Link plucked the shiny, dangerous object from a little girl with pigtails tied with pink bows (how she could lift it was something he didn’t want to think about) and spun sideways to knock the unidentified greenery to the ground. 

“Sorry I’m late! Instructor Karane is here to. . . Did I miss something?” The red-headed girl blinked in concern as she froze in her approach. 

Realizing he still held the axe, Link lowered his arms. “Uh, right. We may need to go over the safety courses for these Ranger cubs. Again.”

Karane gave him the look. Her I-can’t-believe-you-stuck-us-with-this-shift look. Guiltily, Link shrugged. He didn’t mind helping; really, he didn’t. But he let people cross the line in taking advantage of his kindness. 

“Let’s go get our nature books!” The young woman organized the mismatched rabble to the best of her ability before steering them in a general direction. 

The two unlucky friends made the best of their predicament, but they could hardly wait until the class could be dismissed. The sun slowly crawled west. Several coworkers watched the chaos and nodded in sympathy.

“So are either of you attending the Festival of Lights this evening?” Pipit leaned against a nearby tree, idly observing their struggles. “Summer Solstice is a pretty important holiday.” He munched on his apple thoughtfully. “Why are do we have to work today anyway?”

“Because,” grunted Karane as she mediated an argument between three feisty kids, “People want a place to dump their children for a few hours so they can prepare. Thanks to Link, we’ve got the last sessions with everyone’s favorite little, most troublesome cubs. There’s no way we can make the opening ceremony!”

Noticing the distinct sadness in her tone, Link turned toward her sharply. “Isn’t it the same routine every year?”

With his head tilting slightly to the left, Link could only stare in confusion as his two friends laughed.

“Honestly? You, our resident Zelda enthusiast, haven’t heard?” Pipit snorted, slapping a hand on his puzzled companion’s back. “Our illustrious princess is—“

“Performing in the opening ceremony!” Karane cut in. “And I promised Zelda I would be there. She’s so nervous.”

Link attempted to control the blush and dopey, love-struck expression, but failed. Ever since the princess had begun attending classes at their brand new Academy, mingling among different ranking of the kingdom, she seemed more approachable. More friendly. More beautiful. 

“W-we have to go!” He ignored his friends’ identical smirks. “Karane promised after all!” 

He rested a hand in his satchel. _And so did I._

“Whoa, there lover boy.” Pipit dodged the shove sent his way. “What about your charges?”

The two Rangers’ shoulders slumped. Then Karane snapped her fingers. “We’ll bring them with us!”

_“We?_ I never—” Pipit squeaked as the ginger clamped her hand around a fistful of his tunic.

“We’ll bring them with us,” repeated Karane, dragging the flustered man with her. “Sure, it will be a bit early, but it saves them a trip here and back to the festival grounds.” Abruptly, she whipped around to face Pipit, their faces mere inches away. “Besides, these kids aren’t even interested in being rangers! We’re just being used as a babysitting service.”

Link didn’t bother to suppress the enormous, teasing grin that grew while Pipit’s blush deepened. His friend scowled back. Pipit might have disappointed when he untangled himself from Karane’s grip, but his best friend did not need to know that. Ever.

“That is quite correct. I want to be a business man,” a small boy spoke up, soft and serious. “Malo Mart, selling what you need.”

“That’s right, dream big, kiddo!” Something like annoyance passed across the boy’s face as Pipit patted his shoulder. “Fine, I’m on board. Although I’d like to point out, I didn’t have much of a choice.”

Gathering the children into a line, Karane gushed over the festival. She entranced those who had never gone with descriptions of food, entertainment, excitement and bonfire stories. The cleaning would be encircled with light-catching décor: silk stripes of fabric dancing in the breeze, merrily tinkling wind chimes of all sizes, and colorful, crystal globes bending the sun’s rays. Happily, they tramped to the wagon. Thick legs of juicy mutton, fluffy fairy floss and sharp, scented drinks awaited. Eyes shining, the riders peeked out. 

“Almost there!” Karane encouraged after several anxious children pestered. 

When they finally arrived at one of the arched entryways, no one said a word. The marble hounds glared down at them, stone lips chiseled into a snarl. The mood was solemn, gazing up at the ancient masonry. Legends said these grounds once hosted a duel between a hero and a demon. Passing under the glistening stone, the horses led the wagon into the earthen tunnel. The hill was not very wide and the festive sounds returned the jovial spirit. More wagons rolled out from the other entrances. The newcomers chatting together in excitement. There was so much to see and do. 

Link couldn’t believe his luck. He smiled. _This festival will be fantastic._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm super nervous. This is my first time posting a story. I hope you like it!
> 
> Any critiques and suggestions for improvement are greatly welcomed. I'll do my best to update regularly, but I can't promise a schedule right now. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
